


Happily Ever After

by panna_acida



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: Day off, a magic word, a magic day. It wasn’t an everyday occurance, but the few times it did happened, was the best to just be dads, husbands and relax. Fortunately for Steve and Bucky that was one of these days.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 310





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naferty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/gifts).



> as usual no beta

_ Day off _ , a magic word, a magic day. It wasn’t an everyday occurance, but the few times it did happened, was the best to just be dads, husbands and relax. Fortunately for Steve and Bucky that was one of these days.

Harley was sleeping like a starfish on the bed near Tony, taking nearly half of the space. Peter was sticking to Tony other side like the little spider he was, munching on Tony shirt and wetting with droll all of his mother top. It was good, it was easy. It was everything they ever dreamed of.

“Mh?” Tony sleepy voice reached Steve ears, that raised his head up from his sketchbook to look at his mate with a little fond smile playing on his lips. Tony started to stretch lazily on the bed dislodging Peter from his side with the movement, act that made Peter freeze on the spot, blink a few times at the now empty space between him and his mother side, with his nose scrunching up, tears building at the edge of big brown eyes slowly starting to fall down his puffy red cheeks, with desperate wails that started to resonate inside the room, waking Harley up from his sleep making the boy start to cry with his brother for no particular reason, and Tony sit up just to look around himself half asleep with blurry eyes. All this unfolding in the span of one to two minute flat, without Steve being able to stop the fall, or at last prevent Tony to wake up from his much needed sleep.

“Hey” Steve just moved leaving, with few steps from his chair, leaving his sketchbook behind, to catch Peter in his arms and grabbing the pacifier from the bedside table. “Here you are little mama boy” Steve said starting to rock Peter in his arms and giving him the pacifier, lowering just like that the cries in the room just a little bit.

“Harley?” Tony called with a sleepy voice, turning around and opening his arms, waiting for the other boy to just slowly move toward him, nestling in his arms, and calming down instantly.

* _ Thud _ * The pacifier bounced on Steve barefoot, before rolling lazily under the bed.

“Mama?” Peter little and trembling voice made Steve and Tony turn their face toward the kid that now waved his hand toward Tony, jealous of his brother in the arms of their mother. “Mama?” Peter repeated again, with snot coming out of his nose, and tears starting to build up again and ready to fall.

“Come here you Mama boy.” Tony whispered with a little smile on his lips, waiting for Steve to deposit the kids in his arms near Harley, that didn’t move at all, after founding the perfect spot and a comfortable position in his mother arms.

“Hey!” Bucky voice reached the two adults at the bed. “I leave for ten minutes and when I came back everyone is awake and having fun?” Making both men turn around, and Harley perk up from behind Tony waving his hand, all happy.

“PAPA!” Harley screamed in Tony ears, making the man wince at the voice but laugh, at the change of atmosphere in the room.

“You were gone?” Tony teased, letting Harley go crawling toward the edge of the bed, just to be taken by Bucky that raised the boy up in the air, filling the air with laugh and happy little scream.

“Funny, very funny” Bucky continued laughing and spinning around with Harley in his hand, making airplane noises with his mouth and making the kid laugh more at the strange sounds.

“Done?” Steve asked after few minute drinking in the scene unfolding in front of him, of what was his family.

“Yeah.” Bucky answered, stopping and putting back down the kid, that just flopped down on the bed laughing and rolling around, now more awake than ever.

“Are you two hiding something from me?” Tony asked suspicious, raising an eyebrow and moving his eyes from Bucky to Steve.

“Us? Why?” Bucky and Steve told in unison, before looking at each other and start to laugh.

“Oh, I don’t know…”

“Mama?” Peter, called Tony with a little voice, pulling at the shirt.

“Yes, sweety?” Tony shaked his head lowering, and his eyes meeting his son’s, going to clean with his thumbs the dried tears on chubby cheeks, not bothering at all with the snot that was now plastered all over his shirt.

“Papa fun?” Peter asked tilting his head to the side looking at his dads.

“Yeah sweethearts, both your dads are fun or at last they think so.” Tony announced scrunching up his nose, looking at how Peter mimicked sucking with his mouth. “You hungry?” At the little firm nods from Peter, Tony smiled turning around, ready to raise from the bed when two mountain of muscle just stepped in front of him, alting every movement Tony wanted to do.

“Where do you think you are going?” Steve asked crossing his arms on his chest, making his pecs pop up more, and distracting Tony.

“Mh?” Tony mumbled looking at Steve chest, just wanting to touch.

“You can’t move doll.” Bucky continued, going to take Peter from Tony hands, with a little grin on his face knowing full well what Steve was doing.

“But?” Tony started, following Peter body with his hands, but never moving eyes from Steve pecs, before stopping mid air and letting his arms fall back on the mattress with a little * _ huff* _ and eyes finally move toward his son, now in Bucky arms.

“No but” Steve started, going to seat near Tony while Bucky moved to take Peter formula from the table, cradling the boy with the metal arm. “Doctor said you can’t move” Steve pointed at Tony cast, now all colored thanks to Harley crayon scattered on the floor and partially on the bed.

“I don’t want to be in bed anymore.” Tony whined, falling back on the bed like his son did few minute before. “It’s already a week, I want to go to the workshop and do something useful!!!”

“Tony” Steve sighed shaking his head. “You are already doing more than what you think.” At that Tony just snorted and rolled to the side curling into a ball. “Tony please...” Steve sighed, and moved a little up on the bed, going to move one of his hand up and down Tony’s back slowly soothing the tension accumulated over the past month. “You are pregnant again, and it’s a miracle in itself, the doctor said you need all the rest you can get… look what happened next week.” Steve let his hand slowly move down Tony’s back, his bottom and his leg till he reached the cast on his ankle. “You fainted and broke your ankle, and…”

“AH” Tony snapped, turning around to look at Steve. “AND WHOSE FAULT IT IS I’M PREGNANT AGAIN?!? BOTH OF YOU ARE TO BLAME FOR THAT DAMN SUPER SOLDIER SERUM…” Tony stopped and whispered with a very little voice, so the kids couldn’t ear him. “ _ And that damn superdick of yours! _ ” Ended now with complete red face.

“Doll, you love us, and we love you and what we do under the sheet… well it did happened, and we are all happy.” Bucky continued moving toward the bed, with Peter still in his arms, now drinking happily all of his milk. “Are you happy, you are going to have another little brother or sister?” Bucky asked Peter, that just without letting go his bottle raised his free hand in the hair gurgling something indistinguible but happy.

“Harley?” Steve asked the other kid, that now was looking at them with big shining eyes.

“HELL YEAH!” Harley screamed, jumping on the bed.

“HARLEY!!!” Tony screamed, going to stop the kid, letting him fall on the bed near him, and not on top of him. “Where do you even heard that word?!?” 

“Papa.” Harley announced with a big goofy smile plastered on his lips.

“I knew it” Tony sighed, shaking his head. “Actually it’s strange that it wasn’t Steve the one that cursed…” 

“Fuck!” Peter little tiny voice reached their ears, making the trio, look at the kid and at the spilled milk bottle on the bed.

“PETER!!!” Tony screamed, not knowing anymore if he need to be offended or what.

“Dada.” Peter announced with the same little smile of his brother, pointing at Steve.

“I’m screwed...” Tony announced, starting to laugh, and falling back on the bed.

“That too, but most of all you are loved.” Bucky voice reached his ears, before a gentle kiss was placed on his closed eyes.

“Ugh” Tony grunted, with a little smile forming on his lips.

“So much loved.” Steve continued, starting to laugh, and falling down on the bed near Tony, going to squeeze the man in his arms leaving tiny little kiss all over his face, neck and every little place he could reach with his mouth.

“Yeah.” Tony confirmed, opening his arms, because he knew what was going to come for him, he knew the moment more weight landed gently on top of his chest, in the form of Peter that nestled his face in the crook of his neck, while another weight settled on his free side, followed by a metal hand that took his free one and intertwined their finger. “Yeah.” Tony ended laughing letting the voices around him sooth his running mind.

“Now rest” Bucky gentle voice, reached his ears the moment warm lips kissed the ring finger of his right hand. 

Steve voice added with mirth. “So we can give you the best gift ever.” Ended laughing and leaving a little kiss on his cheeks.

“I fucking knew it” Tony whispered, letting finally his tired mind and body shut down and rest, for at last few hours. “I fucking knew it.” Ended not even hearing Steve last words, dreaming of little girls, brown hair, and more laugh and smile.

“Language Tony. Language.” Steve whispered, taking Peter already asleep in his arms, while Bucky took Harley, letting Tony rest and recharge for the biggest surprise of his life.


End file.
